Terra Incognita
by Amertine
Summary: Ron Weasley est en train de changer. Il n'y a que Théodore Nott qui le perçoit et l'aidera à franchir cette terre inconnue.
1. Hors Catégorie

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Termes anglais :

Ravenclow – Serdaigle  
>Longbottom – Longdubas<br>Slytherin : Serpentard

**_ Terra incognita_ :** « Terre, lieu inconnu ; à découvrir. » Métaphore – voire lieu commun – pour désigner un domaine du savoir inexploré ou encore inconnu : "Le fonctionnement du cerveau humain,_ terra incognita_" ; une information manquante : "Le programme de M. X pour les prochaines élections :_ terra incognita_".

(source : Wikipedia)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Hors catégorie  
><strong>**(POV Théodore Nott)**

C'est la rentrée ! Enfin ! Oh je ne m'ennuie pas pendant les vacances mais je suis content de retrouver ce lieu d'apprentissage surtout que c'est ma dernière année ici. L'immense parc qui entoure l'école et la bibliothèque m'ont manqué. La bibliothèque surtout.

Avez-vous déjà prêté attention aux usagers d'une bibliothèque ?

Parmi les hautes tours labyrinthiques de livres, la plupart des élèves sont studieux. Ceux-là ont leurs habitudes : ils arrivent à la même heure, s'assoient à la même place et laissent humblement le savoir les enrober. De vrais petits rats : travailleurs et fouineurs, insatiables de connaissance.

Ensuite, viennent les curieux. Peut-être se sont-ils perdus mais ils sont là, seuls, à tripoter leur plume, regarder à droite, puis à gauche, paresser. Eux, ce sont les chats. Ils ennuient légèrement ceux qui étudient.

Ensuite, les pires : il y a une minorité – fort heureusement – qui pensent être dans un café et racontent les derniers potins. Ils sont bruyants comme des chiens et se déplacent souvent en meute. Bizarrement – et n'y voyez pas une ségrégation quelconque, il s'agit juste d'une constatation – ils arborent le rouge et or. Ces parasites viennent surtout user les bancs et les nerfs des rats sus-cités dès les premières pluies automnales jusqu'aux premiers rayons de soleil printaniers. Les salles de chaque maison ne sont-elles pas faites pour bavarder justement ?

Pourtant, quand je le regarde, lui, je n'arrive pas à le classer dans une des trois catégories. Depuis quelques soirs, Ronald Weasley, l'acolyte notoire de Harry Potter, vient à la bibliothèque. On dirait vraiment qu'il travaille. Les trois filles au bout de la table à laquelle il est assis beaucoup moins. Elles ne cessent de le dévisager avec gourmandise et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est sur son corps qu'elles voudraient travailler, après avoir éliminé Granger, qui appartient à la catégorie des petits rats de bibliothèque.

Ah, ces adolescentes… être comme ça à la merci de ses hormones, c'est presque triste.

Etrangement Weasley ne les remarque même pas alors qu'elles le collent comme une arapède un rocher… ou des mouches du miel, qui est une bien plus jolie image que celle du rocher. Le miel d'ailleurs rend bien hommage au gardien rouge et or. Avant-hier j'ai croisé son regard miel juste une seconde mais j'ai failli défaillir. Je comprendrais presque ses groupies. Lui n'a pas dû me voir.

Car sachez bien que personne ne me voit à tel point que j'ai longtemps cru être victime d'un sort d'invisibilité.

« Victime » est un grand mot. Je qualifierais ça plutôt de « paix » ou « repos » parce que disserter de qui sort avec qui ou le résultat du dernier match de Quidditch, franchement, ça vole bas. Quant à savoir qui sort avec qui, un des avantages d'être « invisible » est de surprendre beaucoup de conversations. Draco a commis une infidélité avec Daphné, Blaise a réussi à butiner tous les membres féminins de l'équipe de Quidditch de Ravenclow… dans la même nuit, Potter sort avec la fille Weasley, Granger se fait courtiser par Ernie MacMilian, Luna Lovegood papillonne avec Neville Longbottom et la liste n'est pas exhaustive.

Quand j'y pense, la petite amie de Weasley est une énigme. J'en entends parler à travers ces filles jalouses qui aimeraient la connaître pour lui faire une vacherie mais l'identité est bien tenue secrète. Pourquoi autant de mystères ?

Je l'observe parfois en cours de Transfiguration : quand son compère n'est pas là, il est nettement plus calme et studieux. Il n'excelle pas mais il étudie sérieusement. D'ailleurs, ce soir c'est un livre de Transfiguration qu'il vient de me faucher sous le nez. A une demi-seconde, il était à moi. Il l'a eu pour une seule raison : sa taille !

« Tu n'es pas à draguer avec ton ami ?, je n'arrive pas à retenir.

- Si, ça ne se voit pas ?, répond-il, neutre.

- C'est de l'humour de Gryffindor ? Ceci dit, je te comprends. Les filles sont tellement soûlantes parfois surtout les adolescentes qu'on doit fréquenter tous les jours... En as-tu vraiment besoin de ce livre ?, je demande en fixant sa main qui tient l'objet précieux. C'est pour l'essai du mois prochain ?

- Euh, tu me laisses une demi-heure ? Oui, c'est pour le mois prochain mais je préfère m'avancer, on ne sait jamais les imprévus. »

Les imprévus, il en a rencontré un déjà. Une terrible chute lors d'un entraînement à la rentrée. Il ne jouera pas le premier match de la saison. Certainement un drame pour lui.

« Bien sûr que je te le laisse. De toute façon, tu l'as attrapé en premier. »

Je tourne les talons pour regagner ma place mais une question me turlupine :

« Tu as presque fini ton essai ?

- Bah j'y suis depuis un bout de temps quand même. Tu n'as qu'à attendre à ma table. Contrairement aux apparences, je suis polyvalent. Enfin, chez les Gryffys, on peut tout faire en parlant en même temps. »

Là, je tombe des nues pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute. Ronald Weasley a presque fini son essai mais en plus il veut parler avec _moi_?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'incliner légèrement ma tête sur le côté et de scruter les tréfonds de son regard. Souffre-t-il d'une importante commotion cérébrale suite à sa chute ? Une mèche rousse qui ondule sur son oreille piquetée de tâches de rousseur attire mon regard.

« Tu veux qu'on _parle _?

- Pourquoi pas ?, répond-il nonchalamment en regagnant sa place.

- Oui, pourquoi pas... »

Je préfère parler plutôt que de me battre avec lui. Sans baguette, il aurait très certainement le dessus. Tiens, il serait carrément sexy au-dessus de moi… Même avec des vêtements grossiers on devine son corps athlétique.

Et oui, je préfère les garçons. Mes propos péjoratifs sur les filles ne vous ont pas mis sur la voie ? Si Weasley m'intéresse, c'est parce que je pense que j'ai une chance. S'il aimait les filles, l'école entière le saurait. Sa petite amie mystère n'existe tout simplement pas. C'est ma théorie et soyons humble, je me trompe rarement.

« A travailler aussi tard, des fois je me dis que c'est Herm qui a déteint sur moi. Tant que mes cheveux et ma poitrine ne se développent pas, ça ira.

- C'est vrai que ça serait très dommage, tu es très bien comme tu es », dis-je en enfonçant mon regard dans le sien. Un léger rougissement de sa part le trahit. Ronald Weasley, un des mecs les plus canons et musclés de l'école, est gay !

« Si tu veux rester discret, je continue, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler mais c'est dommage, tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Et puis je ne rougis pas, j'ai attrapé un coup de bougies. C'est terrible cette luminosité sur les peaux de rouquins. Ne te moque pas, tu es aussi pâle que moi. Demande à mes frères ou à Ginny quoique, hormis Percy, ma fratrie n'a pas vraiment usé les bancs de la bibliothèque.

- Non, mais Fred et George venaient souvent ici... dans les coins sombres, des sacrés sportifs, si tu veux mon avis.

- Oh je sais mais c'est pas les chaises qu'ils usaient eux.

- Non. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit secret à t'avouer...

- Tu les regardais ?

- C'est en surprenant un de tes frères un jour, il y a trois ans de ça, que j'ai compris certaines choses.

- Que c'était des obsédés ?

- Oui, ça aussi... Mais, je me suis rendu compte que je préférais regarder ton frère au lieu de sa copine.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? », demande-t-il gêné.

Pourquoi je te raconte ça Ronald ? Peut-être pour te dire que je suis comme toi, que tu n'es pas seul si tu as besoin de parler mais visiblement, mon message est trop sibyllin.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu voulais qu'on parle. Et je me moque que tu ébruites ça, mon orientation sexuelle ne me pose pas de problèmes mais... toi ça semble te gêner, alors je vais te laisser travailler. Tu m'apporteras le livre quand d tu auras fini ? »

Ça ne sert à rien de discuter s'il ne veut pas, il n'est pas mûr. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être content de ma trouvaille.

« Attends, ça... ça me pose pas de problème et j'ai presque terminé.

- Ne te presse pas, ça va être illisible. Apporte-moi le livre, je compte sur toi. »

L'hameçon est jeté. Continuer à parler le braquerait et j'ai eu une idée pour le décoincer.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne m'apporte le livre.

« Oh merci, tu as été rapide.

- Y... y a des marques pages pour les passages intéressants.

- Es-tu sûr de montrer l'exemple ? Toi, le Préfet des Gryffindors, être aussi gentil avec un Slytherin ?

- J'emmerde tout le monde, répond-t-il spontanément.

- Voilà une attitude que j'aime. Merci en tout cas. »

Petit sourire de sa part et il regagne sa place regrouper ses affaires. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque il se retourne et me regarde. J'ai presque envie de lui sourire mais je ne souris jamais ou très rarement.

0o0o0o0

La semaine suivante, je l'ai juste vu en cours de Transfiguration – que nous partageons – mais il m'a à peine regardé. Quant à la bibliothèque, il semble en avoir oublié le chemin, quand je vous disais qu'il était hors catégorie…

En même temps, il a repris les entrainements de quidditch, sa clavicule va mieux.

Mon instinct – ou intuition, appelez cela comme vous voulez – me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Je pense que Weasley me fuit. Que j'ai vu en lui le perturbe. Il préfère les mecs et alors ? Merlin n'a pas mis notre prostate à cet endroit innocemment.

Histoire que ceux qui ne font pas de Quidditch puisent faire autre chose que bosser (même si l'enrichissement intellectuel peut être un divertissement plaisant) il y a quelques clubs : échecs, théâtre, musique ou encore peinture.

Je suis asocial mais j'aime peindre et en toute modestie, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Ce que je préfère ? L'anatomie, bien sûr. Chacun de nous possède quelque chose de beau : un regard intense, des lèvres pulpeuses, de belles oreilles. Weasley doit certainement avoir une belle musculature. Comme il n'est pas très futé niveau sous-entendus, je vais l'attaquer de front.

J'attends mon moment avant de lui proposer. Il n'aurait pas dû traîner en cours de Transfiguration.

« Moi ? Ton modèle ? Y a des tas de garçons bien mieux, répond-il.

- Je m'intéresse à la musculature des joueurs de Quidditch. Mais avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, les Attrapeurs sont trop fins, les Chasseurs ont certes de belles épaules mais… tu es beaucoup mieux que tu ne l'imagines. »

Il hésite. Ai-je été trop direct ?

« C'est bon, laisse tomber. »

Je fais mine de m'en aller.

« Attends ! J'ai pas dit que j'étais contre. Je… je ne comprenais pas ton choix. Ça me flatte que tu me l'aies demandé.

- On ne discute pas plus le diagnostique du docteur devant son patient que le choix de son sujet devant l'artiste, M. Weasley. C'est quelque chose qu'il ressent et c'est toi que je veux. Pas un autre.

- Ok. Quand et où ?

- Le mercredi soir et le vendredi soir, tu es libre entre 20h et 22h.

- Le mercredi pas de problème et le vendredi je peux m'arranger.

« Tu seras magnifique à la lumière des bougies. »

Il rougit légèrement. Encore les bougies sans doute… Ma drague ostensible n'a pas l'air de le gêner finalement.

« On se voit mercredi alors ? On se retrouve après le diner dans le Grand Hall ?

- Oui... je dois venir avec ma tenue de Quidditch ?

- Mmmh... Oui, bonne idée. »

Même si j'espère qu'il ne la gardera pas trop longtemps.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me perdre en rêveries, Potter arrive et me bouscoule sans ménénagement. Quel petit con.

« Hé, t'étais obligé de le bouscouler ?, » s'indigne mon nouveau modèle.

Non, il n'était pas obligé mais il assoit sa position de leader anti-Slytherin.

« Ca va ?, me demande Ronald.

- Bien sûr. Ça n'est pas une pitchnette qui va me faire chavirer. J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à calculer tes trajectoires, Potter. Tu devrais peut-être changer de lunettes. Ça serait dommage que… tu rates une marche par exemple.

- Tu me menaces ?, crache le concerné.

- Tu le saurais si c'était le cas. A mercredi Ronald. »

Je traverse lentement les trois autres Gryffindors. Franchement, il se la joue comme Malfoy, il n'y a que l'uniforme qui change.

« Tu le croises souvent en ce moment, attention, tu vas virer vert et argent ?, dit Harry.

- Ça va, c'est un mec comme les autres. »

Dans un autre contexte, je serais vexé d'être un « mec comme les autres ».

« Ok, pas la peine de me parler comme ça. Tu vois qui tu veux après tout et si tu préfères fréquenter un serpent que tes amis, c'est ton choix, le sermonne Harry.

« La joue pas pauvre victime. Je suis pas une de tes minettes en chaleur sur qui ça marche.

- Je venais te chercher pour aller boire un coup aux Trois Balais tout à l'heure... je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Je ne peux pas rester ad vitam eternam dans le coin mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment va se finir l'échange. De toute façon, je suis redevenu invisible.

« Ça me fait chier qu'on se prenne la tête, di t Weasley.

- Moi aussi, Ron, ça me fait chier. Y aura les filles de la dernière fois.

- Des filles et de la Bieraubeurre. Que demander de plus ? », répond le gardien amicalement.

Moi j'ai une vague idée mais on ne la demande pas.

Ils partent presque bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Non que ça m'intéresse réellement mais au moins se ne fritent-ils pas à cause de moi.

0o0o0o0

La première séance s'était bien passé même si nous avons peu parlé ou de pas grand chose : la pluie, le beau temps, les cours, jamais rien de personnel.

Je suis optimiste, il va se confier, ça n'est qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant :<strong> Nouvel allier


	2. Nouvel allier

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Musique de fond :

Gigi d'Agostino – _Triangle_ (Benessere 1)  
>Kavinski – <em>Night <em>_Call  
><em>Desire _– __Under__ your __spell  
><em>Massive Attack _– __Paradise__ Circus_

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvel allier<br>****(POV Ronald Weasley)**

Jusqu'ici, Ted – il me tuerait s'il savait que je l'appelle comme ça – n'a fait que des esquisses de moi. Il a proposé de me les montrer mais j'ai refusé. C'est marrant d'être si proche de lui alors qu'il représentait l'ennemi ces six dernières années. L'ennemi à présent, c'est moi. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ou plutôt, je ne veux pas le comprendre. Je ne comprends pas mes désirs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça m'arrive ? Si Harry savait, il ne voudrait plus être mon ami, je ne peux pas lui en parler mais à cause de ce silence, je ne peux plus le regarder.

Cet été, je me suis rendu compte que les filles ne m'excitaient pas. Je n'ai pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un problème technique mais mes pensées ont divergé et mes fantasmes se sont transformés. Si Harry le sait, il va flipper et croire que je le mate et ça va casser notre amitié. Ça je ne le veux pas. Il doit tout ignorer, penser que je suis normal.

Tous mes frères ont fait quelque chose de remarquable. Moi aussi je dois marquer ma dernière année d'une bonne chose pas comme « Ronald ? Ah oui celui qui était gay ». Ça restera secret cette année scolaire, après, chacun fera son chemin et… et je verrais bien.

Avec Ted, c'est différent. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait même si en théorie je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. On lui prête des tas de pouvoirs, que des conneries si vous voulez mon avis mais je crois qu'il a une espèce de… de je ne sais pas trop quoi et voit les petits secrets des gens. Malgré mes dénis, il a vu juste en moi : je suis homosexuel. L'étant lui-même, je n'ai pas à faire croire que les seins de femmes me font bander ni à raconter des histoires de pseudo-coucheries. Il sait aussi que je ne veux pas en parler alors on ne dit rien. Me taire me suffit, avec lui, je n'ai pas cette pression.

Comme chaque mercredi, nous nous retrouvons dans la salle des Requêtes.

« Bonsoir Ronald, comment vas-tu pour l'instant ? », me salue-t-il en dépliant son chevalet.

_Pour__l__'__instant ?_ Quelle question saugrenue.

- Pour l'instant… très bien. Je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Ça dépend. Ronald, j'aime beaucoup ton pull écossais avec le « R » doré mais ce soir tu l'enlèves. As-tu amené un accessoire comme je te l'ai demandé ? N'ouvre pas trop la bouche, un pixie pourrait passer par là. »

Alors ça y est, je dois me déshabiller ?

« Oui, Ronald, tu dois te déshabiller et non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées enfin, pas lorsque je n'en ai pas envie.

Il rigole ou pas ?

« A ton avis ? », dit-il sans lever le nez de sa palette.

Je parlais d'intuition mais peut-être qu'il lit vraiment dans les pensées. Bah, ça n'est pas la première fois que je m'en doute.

Ted… Théodore, je veux dire, si tu lis cette pensée… T'es trop mignon avec tes boucles !

Je pose mon pull et le t-shirt sur une chaise et j'attends presque timidement avec mon gant. Je suis tout le temps à poil dans les vestiaires mais là c'est différent.

« Le but de cette oeuvre est de faire un portrait du joueur de Quidditch dans toute sa grandeur, sa beauté sauvage, en quelque sorte. Ça te fait rire ?, me demande-t-il alors que je souris.

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi mais quand tu dis ça, je pense plus Ryan Cornell ou Alex Raffit pas Ronald Weasley. Cornell et Raffit sont trop…

- … Bandants, tu allais dire ? »

Et merde ! Voilà que je peux me faire démasquer.

« Bien foutus, quoi.

- Tous les joueurs ont quelque chose de fort, même ceux des équipes de l'école et qui te dit que tu n'es pas un des prochains champions de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? Tu es doué, Ronald.

- Qui sait... Que veux-tu que j'enlève ? »

Je préfère encore me désaper plutôt que parler de mon avenir. J'ai eu peur lorsque je suis tombé il y a un mois. J'aurais pu me blesser plus sérieusement et finie, la carrière professionnelle. C'était pas de bol de tomber lors du premier entraînement de l'année. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étudie. Jusqu'ici, je ne me voyais que sur un balai, dans une équipe pro. Si j'ai un accident plus grave, il me faut un plan B.

« Mets-toi torse nu, on va voir ce que ça donne. J'ai bien fait un nu intégral avec un autre joueur, mais c'est sûrement un peu tôt pour toi. »

- Un nu ? Avec quelqu'un de l'école ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur que tu me frappes si je te dis que c'est… ta sœur. Oups, je l'ai dit. »

Ma sœur ? Ma sœur, mon bébé ?

« Elle... était de dos ?

- Elle était couchée sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos. Je te rassure, rien d'érotique...

- Arrête ! Stop je veux pas visualiser c'est trop horrible. C'est qu'un bébé, elle est mineure !

- Tu as tort, elle est magnifique.

- Je sais qu'elle est superbe ! C'est la huitième merveille ! Et le tableau ? Il faut le brûler ! Tu te rends compte, ça pourrait lui porter préjudice un jour ! Tu… l'as vue… nue…

- J'ai vu beaucoup de joueurs et joueuses de Quidditch peu vêtus, si tu veux savoir. Un jour, je ferai une expo avec ce thème. Vous me fascinez.

- Quelle inconstance, moi qui croyais être ta muse, dis-je amusé en reprenant mon gant.

- Les autres, je ne les courtise pas.

- Parce que tu me… courtises ? Faut revoir ta méthode, elle n'est pas tres efficace.

- C'est ça mon talent, Ronald. Tu ne réalises pas mais d'ici peu, tu seras dans mon lit. En attendant, installe-toi sur ce canapé romain. Replie une jambe, ais l'air assoupi et pose ton gant sur ton torse. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demande s'il rigole ou pas. Et s'il me draguait vraiment ? Après tout, il ne dissimule pas ses préférences. Peut-être que si j'ai commencé à le mater c'est parce que je savais (comme la moitié de l'école) qu'il est gay. Est-ce que je dois nécessairement tomber amoureux de lui parce qu'il est gay ou est-ce qu'il me plait ? Harry est bien foutu mais jamais je n'ai ressenti de désir. Pour les autres mecs non plus. Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Et si je me roulais un pétard ? Ca me détendrait, non ?

« Tu fumes ? » je lui demande.

Il a l'air sur le cul, là.

« Fais comme tu veux, ça me dérange pas. Je suis surpris que toi tu fumes. T'aliéner à un objet.

- S'aliéner. Les grands mots. Je ne m'aliène pas. Je ne… m'aliène pas quand je fume. Au contraire, je me rapproche de moi, je me… réconcilie avec moi-même.

- Devenir dépendant d'un bout de papier contenant un peu d'herbes, je n'appelle pas ça se libérer mais chacun son point de vue.

- Ah, c'est autre chose la dépendance, un autre terme.

- Tu es venu me faire un cours de sémantique ?

- Non... je serais vite largué

- C'est de famille chez les Weasley de vous déprécier ? Ginny est pareille que toi : « Oh mais de toute façon, je suis moche, je suis bête, blablabla ». N'importe quoi...

- Tu utilises le diminutif de ma sœur mais pas le mien.

- C'est juste que je trouve ton prénom très beau, alors autant ne pas le raccourcir. »

« Ronald », joli ? Moi je trouve ça moche. Après j'ai pas d'idées sur le prénom que j'aurais aimé avoir mais « Ronald » c'est commun. N'empêche, depuis qu'on se parle pas une fois il m'a appelé « Ron ». C'est le seul, hormis 'man quand elle est vénère. Et là, tous mes prénoms y passent.

« Prends un pause nonchalante il faut que tu sois à l'aise. Imagine-toi après un super match où ton équipe a gagné le repos du guerrier, en quelque sorte.

- Ca fait très prince romain. Dans deux secondes deux esclaves vont arriver avec de quoi manger ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas prévu les esclaves. Ni la nourriture d'ailleurs. »

Il me regarde avec insistance :

« C'est parfait, ne bouge plus... ou le strict minimum. »

Quand il prend son crayon pour commencer l'ébauche, je n'ose plus parler. Je me suis habitué au bruit du crayon sur la toile. C'est comme un petit ronron familier à présent.

« Tu peins depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Ma grand-mère m'a offert de quoi peindre pour me consoler de partir à Hogwarts. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être consolé mais ça m'a quand même plu.

- Hormis les joueurs de Quidditch, tu affectionnes quels thèmes ?

- La nature... la beauté sous toutes ses formes en fait. Et toi, en dehors du Quidditch, tu as des passions ?

- Rha je vais faire cliché : le sport en général. Je me sens bien après des efforts. J'aime beaucoup écouter la musique.

- Eh bien... Et tu trouves encore le temps de surveiller ta petite sœur avec tout ça ?

- Ah oui ! Mais pas assez il faut croire. Je savais pas pour cette histoire de tableau parfois je suis trop avec Harry, du coup je relâche la surveillance. Je pense qu'elle a un copain en ce moment mais… je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Je trouverai bien ! Ah, et j'aime bien sortir au pub, en boite, aux concerts. Tu sors... le soir ?

- Non, pas vraiment je suis assez... disons que je préfère la solitude.

- Y a une chanson à la mode en boite elle me fait penser à toi, ça ne vient pas des paroles... c'est la musique.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est une chanson mélancolique, je parie.

- Mélancolique ? Une chanson mélancolique en boîte ? Ca se voit que tu sors pas souvent.

- Et toi, ça se voit que ma méthode fonctionne : tu penses à moi.

- Je pense à beaucoup de personnes.

- Et tu pense à moi comme tu penses aux autres ? », demande –t-il en reprenant son travail.

Je pourrais lui mentir. Mais j'ai aussi peut-être envie qu'il sache qu'il compte pour moi.

« Non. Je pense à toi de façon spéciale. Mais je ne veux pas en dire plus, s'il te plait. Après, si tu devais être une chanson mélancolique, tu serais… les Gymnopédie de Satie. Gymnopédie c'est…»

Et là, après avoir tiré sur mon joint, je pars dans une envolée lyrique :

« C'est quelques gouttes de rosée sur des feuilles tremblantes, au lever du soleil, fragiles et tremblantes mais quoiqu'il arrive, elles ... s'adaptent. J'ai lu un livre fantastique c'est "Automn" du Français Delerm. Le livre raconte la relation Elizabeth Siddal et Dante Gabriel Rossetti j'adore les préraphaélites et ce livre est magique. Les mots ont une... une puissance... les descriptions prennent vie au fil des pages, c'est une multitude de tableaux auxquels s'ajoutent les sentiments. Peine, amour, colère, jalousie. »

Ok ça semble irréel qu'un ado de 17 ans parle de ça mais moi aussi j'ai une certaine sensibilité. Je ne peux en parler à personne d'autres. L'herbe y est aussi pour quelque chose très certainement Je suis rarement poétique. En même temps, j'ai envie de l'impressionner… ce que j'échoue brillamment puisque je sors ma langue presqu'inconsciemment

« Tu es mignon comme ça, tiens, se moque-t-il gentiment.

- Comment ?

- "Le penseur" revu et corrigé.

- Un pétard presque fini dans une main et la langue sortie ?

- Oui, c'est saisissant et tellement... moderne comme vue.

- Moderne ? T'y connais quoi à la modernité ? Tu vis cent ans en arrière. Y a qu'à voir comment tu t'habilles. »

Pourquoi je la ferme pas ? Et ma façon à moi de m'habiller ? Pas vraiment à la mode… Il ne relève pas mais ne semble pas en colère. En même temps, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu exprimer une émotion. La surprise, peut-être mais guère plus mais sinon, il est impassible.

Les silences me gênent. Vite, une idée.

- Tu peux rester longtemps sans parler ?, je lui demande.

- Des heures, voire des jours. Pourquoi ?

- Des jours? J'aurais peur de devenir muet ! Tu dois avoir des choses passionnantes à raconter. Hormis la peinture, qu'aimes-tu ? »

C'est Harry qui m'a donné ce conseil : poser plein de questions aux filles, elles sont ravies qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

« La lecture, essentiellement surtout la poésie. J'écoute peu de musique, par manque d'habitude. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille ouverte au monde moldu, tu sais. Et finalement, le chant du vent dans les arbres me parait bien plus beau que ce que peuvent produire les instruments mais peut-être que je ne m'y connais pas assez pour juger vraiment. »

Je me lève vite fait pour écraser mon joint et je reprends la pose.

« Ta main droite était un peu plus bas, me fait-il remarquer. Là, c'est parfait. La plupart des élèves d'Hogwarts m'évite parce que j'ai l'air bizarre, le reste parce que j'ai l'air ennuyeux. Étrange, non ?

- La plupart des élèves d'Hogwarts sont des cons mais... c'est des adolescents. Ils ont peur de tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi et pensent que c'est vrai. Tu sais, avec tout ce qu'on dit sur toi on pourrait écrire un livre, voire une saga.

- Je devrais y songer

- Non pas toi tu ne les connais pas toutes ces rumeurs.

- Vas-y, raconte j'adore les potins qui courent sur moi. »

- Il y a une que j'aime particulièrement : chaque nouvelle lune tu sacrifies un animal à l'orée de la forêt interdite et après tu psalmodie la bible à l'envers, chez les sang-purs, tu sacrifies un moldu et c'est suivi d'une cérémonie orgiaque, bien sûr.

- Et malgré tout ça, tu n'as pas peur, seul avec moi ? Que tu es brave.

- Non, j'attends juste la cérémonie orgiaque. On dit aussi que tu es un vampire, ça c'est classe.

- S'ils mettaient leur énergie à étudier, l'école n'aurait que des génies.

- C'est normal je crois, il faut un leader, un ennemi et depuis Twilight, c'est une saga moldue hyper populaire, il faut un vampire. L'école n'est que le microcosme de la société et tu es celui qui a gagné le droit d'être diabolisé et… vampirique. Moi je suis le sportif sexy mais con.

- Rassure-toi, je m'en moque éperdument. Au moins, tant qu'ils ont peur de moi, ils me laissent tranquille c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Ça se voit que tu es assez fort pour le porter. C'est une de tes plus grandes forces. Tu es frêle mais... c'est une apparence.

- Comme ton ami Harry qui supporte son image de héros. Ça n'est pas plus facile, à mon avis, c'est peut-être même plus dur. Lui, il ne peut pas décevoir. Moi, si. »

Arg Harry…

Ça ne va pas fort entre nous en ce moment. J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas à cause de ça.

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? », me demande-t-il.

Si lui est impassible, moi pas.

« Non... c'est juste que... parfois... il est arrogant et se croit tout permis mais bon... c'est normal moi je ne saurais pas gérer une telle notoriété surtout quand elle a un tel revers.

- Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas trop approuver tes séances avec moi ?

- On n'en parle pas et... ça ne le concerne pas. Jusqu'ici on faisait tout ensemble.

- Vous devenez adultes, peut-être mais je m'avance peut-être... Tu veux faire une pause ?

- Non c'est bon, le guerrier se repose bien. De toute façon on se serait séparés à la fin de l'année. »

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il a posé son pinceau et me regarde.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu crois votre amitié si fragile ?

- On aspire pas aux mêmes choses donc on va s'éloigner géographiquement.

- Mmmh... je ne pensais pas que ce genre de problème gênait les relations entre sorciers mais je m'y connais peu en amitié.

- Je voudrais vraiment me professionnaliser et lui veut être Auror .

- Et loin de Harry, tu crois que ça briserait votre amitié ?

- Quand on aime la distance importe peu en amour et en amitié on abolit le temps mais… c'est bizarre entre nous en ce moment. Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi à la fin de l'année ?

- Me marier et devenir une parfaite femme au foyer. Ça me semble un bon plan. »

Il est tellement sérieux quand il dit ça que l'espace d'un instant j'y crois.

« Sinon peintre artiste me plairait aussi. Je me ferai connaitre mais je ne serai pas reconnu et je me suiciderai à 20 ans, incompris du monde entier et là, mes toiles se vendront au prix fort. Si tu veux, je t'en donne une maintenant, tu me remercieras dans quelques années.

- Je préfèrerais encore mourir à 20 ans inconnu que me marier.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans le mariage ? Le mariage ou... la mariée ? »

La mariée bien sûr ! Passer toute une vie avec une personne que je n'aime pas ni ne désire, c'est l'horreur. Le mariage reste quand même une épreuve ultime pour le couple. J'ai bien vu celui de mon frère. Quelle galère ! Si le couple survit à l'organisation, il survivra à tout.

Nous avons laissé la question en suspend. Même si je me sens à l'aise pour faire des blagues tendancieuses, je ne suis pas prêt à trop parler de moi. Ça n'est pas un manque de confiance en lui mais en moi. Lui, il a la courtoisie de respecter mes silences.

La séance se termine donc dans le silence.

« Tu as été bavard ce soir Ronald, dit-il en rangeant ces affaires.

- Tu n'es pas très loquace et… les silences me gênent parfois. En plus, j'essaie de t'impressionner.

- Je déteste les gens qui font des choses "parce qu'ils se sentent obligés" et tu n'es pas de ce genre là, n'est-ce pas, Ronald ? Toi, tu es sincère et direct alors sois sincère et direct avec moi aussi, sinon ... bon vent. Tu as de la chance que c'était intéressant sinon, sinon… je t'aurais pris toi pour mon sacrifice mensuel.

- Nooon, je suis pas un animal ! Merde ! Tu déconnes ! C'était donc des sacrifices humains ? Les ragots disent vraiment n'importe quoi, on ne peut plus se fier à rien de nos jours.

- La vérité, c'est que je drogue des beaux jeunes hommes et les emmène dans la forêt interdite pour abuser d'eux. Je ne les égorge que si ce sont de mauvais coups, tu as donc toutes tes chances

- Laisse-moi potasser le livre "sauver votre peau en étant le coup du siècle" et après je serai ok pour une promenade dans la forêt

- Ça s'appelle : "le kama-sutra sorcier/sorcier", je peux te le prêter si tu veux, les illustrations animées sont... charmantes et instructives

- A qui tu l'as piqué ?

- A personne, c'est le mien. »

Là je bloque un peu. Ok je suis assez à l'aise pour flirter, je le fais avec tout le monde, même avec Harry pour déconner, mais ça...

« Si... si ça peut sauver ma vie... ma foi... »

Je me sens bien avec Ted. Il gomme mes appréhensions doucement. J'avoue que je suis curieux et j'ai hâte de le voir son bouquin.

Il a tout rangé, je suis rhabillé.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Si je réfléchis trop, je ne le ferai pas.

J'ai l'impression que lui aussi en a envie.

Merde pourquoi il ne prend pas l'initiative ?

Fonce, Ron !

Je me penche mais… au dernier moment l'embrasse sur la joue.

Plus nul, tu meurs ! Aaaarg !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant :<strong> Café Crème


	3. Café crème

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Termes anglais :

Slytherin : Serpentard  
>Gryffindor : Griffondor<p>

**Café crème :** au football, terme générique désignant un dribble ayant permis l'élimination rapide (et souvent un peu humiliante) d'un adversaire

* * *

><p><strong>Café Crème<br>****(POV Draco Malfoy)**

Soyons honnête : j'en ai rien à foutre des autres… sauf si j'ai des vannes à leur sortir. Dans ces cas-là, ils servent enfin à quelque chose : me mettre en valeur.

Nott m'indiffère seulement il traine avec Weasmoche depuis la rentrée. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il est en manque de sensations fortes et veut côtoyer le gueux ? S'il n'était pas Slytherin, je lui ficherais la paix seulement là, il apporte le déshonneur sur notre maison. Il ne peut pas fricoter avec quelqu'un de son niveau social ?

Et puis voir les gens heureux, ça m'énerve, et ces deux-là exsudent le bonheur par tous les pores de la peau.

« L'assassin qui fait la lecture au gueux ? Que c'est mignon. Tes parents n'ont pas eu assez d'argent pour t'apprendre à lire ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire en les voyant adossés contre un arbre.

« Ca manque d'imagination. Depuis sept ans c'est toujours les mêmes insultes, soupire Weasley. Tes parents n'ont pas eu assez d'argent pour t'acheter un dictionnaire ?

- Oh... tu préfères... tapette ?

- Au moins ça change, rétorque le Gryffindor presque _souriant_.

- Allez, casse-toi, Malfoy, tu nous as assez amusés maintenant. Fais gaffe qu'on ne reluque pas tes jolies petites fesses, ronronne Nott.

- Je vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre de toi, tu dois faire la fille. »

Pas terrible comme réplique mais il ne dit rien. Le rouquin se relève et m'enlace par derrière :

« En revanche... ça sera plus difficile pour toi de te défendre contre moi et si Théodore fait supposément la fille, je te laisse deviner qui fait le mec…

- Dégage pouilleux », dis-je en essayant de me dégager.

Merde, voilà que l'autre se redresse aussi et se colle à moi.

« Tu sais, me dit-il, non seulement je peux faire une exception pour toi... mais il existe aussi tout un tas de modèles de godemichets qui te raaaaviraient. Ça changerait ta vie. Tu serais moins coincé et ça élargirait… tes horizons. »

« Lâchez-moi, pédales !

- Tu veux ta baguette, Malfoy ?, me demande Weasmoche. A moins que tu cherches la mienne…

- CRAAAAABBE ! GOYLE !

- Lâche-le, va. Il risquerait de se faire pipi dessus sinon. On fait tellement peur », se moque Nott.

L'autre abruti de tapette me touche la fesse en me murmurant de me casser et que la prochaine fois, il sera moins sympa.

« Allez-vous faire foutre » , je ne peux pas retenir.

« Avec plaisir, Malfoy ! », répond Nott.

Ok, la guerre est déclarée. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, sales cons.

Tiens Potter est là... une idée me vient. Et si je foutais la merde ? Une rencontre _fortuite_, par exemple…

« Hé ben, Malfoy, t'es blanc comme un cul ! T'as perdu tes gorilles et t'as croisé une mouche? Tu savais plus quoi faire ?, glousse méchamment ma sempiternelle Némesis.

- Taffiote de Gryffindor ! A toi aussi il te défonce le cul le rouquin ? Vous devez vous éclater tous les trois.

- Tous les... quoi ? Tu confonds pas avec Crabbe, Goyle et ton p'tit cul ?

- Oh tu ne savais pas ? Ton _meilleur __ami_ se tape Nott. Il ne t'a pas mis dans la confidence ? C'est triste de voir que vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire.

- Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, Malfoy. »

Attends, Potter, ça n'est fini.

« Va le voir, il est dans le parc », je poursuis en lui montrant l'arbre où les deux autres glands sont adossés. « Il a des lectures très... intéressantes. Taffiote, va ! »

Là j'ai fini. Harry a l'air d'hésiter mais va finalement les voir. Comme je suis trop bon sur ce coup, je vais rester autour, ça va me faire marrer je pense.

« Salut Ron... ça fait deux plombes que je te cherche. Au cas où tu as oublié, on a un recrutement à faire pour l'équipe. On compte sur toi, je te signale, commence Harry.

- Je croyais que c'était toi le capitaine, Potter ? Et au fait… bonjour, dit Nott.

- Quand on a un bon équipier et ami, on lui demande son avis... enfin, tu peux pas comprendre ça, c'est sûr.

- C'est pas la peine de l'agresser et c'était pas demain le recrutement ?, rétorque Weasmoche.

- Si, c'est demain, mais je voulais en parler avec toi. Et pardon, bonjour, Nott. »

Merde, Harry s'adoucit.

« Je peux t'emprunter Ron ou vous faisiez quelque chose ? Vous révisiez, peut-être ? »

Ah ah, c'était pour endormir la confiance de son « meilleur ami ». Il leur prend le livre et… blêmit. Le Kamasutra gay,avec "des animations encore plus réalistes" souligne la couverture de l'ouvrage.

« Oui, on révise... en quelque sorte mais l'abîme pas, c'est pas le mien, glousse le rouquin.

- Je suppose que c'est le tien ?, demande Harry à Nott.

- Mmmh mmh, exact. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te conseiller les trucs de débutants. Quoi que toi, tu es du genre souple, tu dois pouvoir faire des trucs sympas de suite... Ah, ces sportifs, soupire Nott en récupérant le livre que Potter lui tend.

- Je préfère rien dire... », dit ce dernier.

Oh, s'il te plait, Potter, dis, dis !

« Mais je vais le faire quand même : change de fréquentations et change de lecture. »

Vu sa mine dégoûtée, il ne va pas parler au rouquin avant quelques temps.

D'une pierre deux coups, la classe, non ?

Je peux l'avouer : je n'aime pas Nott.

Les raisons sont simples : il ne m'admire pas et est plus intelligent que moi – la première découle peut-être de la seconde.

Alors si je peux l'emmerder lui aussi ça m'arrange. Dans le premier cas : Potter et Weasmoche se brouillent, dans le second, Nott et Weasmoche se brouillent. Plan parfait, non ?

En plus, c'est pas normal un lion et un serpent amis… ou amants, peu importe.

En même temps, il n'est pas net le pauvre Nott. Il parait qu'il a fait une tentative de suicide après la mort de sa mère... parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble !

Ca semble tiré par les cheveux mais j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. Devinez qui l'a faite courir ? C'est moi ! Je suis bon, non ?

Je vais même pouvoir l'enrichir : il file du blé au rouquin pour faire ses choses malsaines. Pouah… je ne préfère pas imaginer.

Si je le raconte à Blaise avant le déjeuner, tout le monde le saura cette après-midi.

Vite, où est Blaise ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant :<strong> Carton rouge !


	4. Carton rouge

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Musique de fond :

Craig Armstrong – _November_

* * *

><p><strong>Carton Rouge<br>****(POV Harry Potter)**

Malfoy me fout les boules, ça m'énerve ! Tout le monde a le droit de mater un livre de cul, non ? Bon, un, gay… c'est moins courant. Putain, elle m'énerve la blonde.

Au début, je pensais que Ron savait pour Ginny et moi. On essaie d'être discret car j'ai bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a appris qu'elle sortait avec Seamus. En plus, il sait que je ne suis pas nécessairement galant et monogame avec les filles mais avec Ginny c'est différent, si je vous assure ! De là à dire que c'est la mère de les enfants, j'en sais rien mais j'ai mesuré les risques que je prends en sortant avec elle et… ça ne me fait pas peur ni renoncer.

Maaaais, il ne l'a jamais mis sur le tapis alors il doit encore l'ignorer.

Ça me turlupine quand même. Ron semble… distant. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Depuis la rentrée, il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. S'il sortait vraiment avec Nott ?

Chais pas si ce qui m'écœure le plus c'est qu'il sorte avec… avec un mec ou que Malfoy me l'apprenne.

Nan, c'est pas possible. On est sorti plein de fois et à chaque fois il emballe une meuf.

Ron ne cache pas qu'il pose pour Nott et Luna me l'a dit. Il parait même que l'autre blafard l'aurait peint sur une espèce de canapé avec son gant. N'importe quoi ces artistes…

Chuis un peu perdu. J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, le mieux est de le suivre, non ?

Pour la première fois, j'ai presque honte : je file mon _meilleur_ ami !

Quelle idée d'aller à la salle de bains des Préfets à cette heure. Pourtant, je me glisse derrière Ron.

Le bassin principal fume, on vient très certainement d'y faire couler un bain.

Nott est déjà là, en uniforme mais pieds nus. Pieds nus, quelle idée ! Rien de louche (hormis les pieds les nus) : un chevalet sur lequel il y a une toile vierge, de la peinture, un crayon.

Malfoy n'est qu'un con. Et moi aussi je l'ai cru.

Non ! Je rêve ! Ron vient de l'enlacer par derrière et de lui poser un baiser sur la nuque. Pouah !

« Salut, toi, lui sourit Nott. Personne ne t'a suivi ? » , demande-t-il en regardant dans _ma_ direction.

J'ai bien mis la cape au moins ?

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je les emmerde tous de toutes manières. Un bain ? C'est pour moi ? Je vais devoir jouer les sirènes ? »

Et là, Ron se dépoile, je rêve ! L'autre range sereinement ses tubes et pinceaux sans même le regarder.

« Ça t'embête si on fait un nu cette fois-ci ? Tu seras de dos de toute façon. »

Oui, ça l'embête !

Pourtant Ron accepte et applique les indications de Nott. Il enlève son boxer et s'assoit sur la première marche de la baignoire, dos à nous.

« C'est surtout ta nuque, ton dos et ta chute de rein. »

Pour y planter tes crocs, charognard ?

« Tu sais... tu peux me toucher. »

Non, Ron. Il peut pas !

« Je ne voulais pas te gêner, tu es un garçon assez prude, Ronald.

- Toi... c'est pas pareil . C'est là que je dois partir en hurlant de peur que tu me vides de mon sang ?, glousse Ron alors que Nott, accroupi derrière lui lui passe une éponge d'eau fumante.

- Par Merlin, je suis démasqué.

- Tu n'aimes pas que le sang des vierges ?

- Bien sûr que si mais… quand ce sont des garçons, ce n'est pas la nuque que je mords. Méfie-toi.

- Et tu en fais quoi ? Tes éternels compagnons ou tes desserts ?

- Toi, je ne te gâcherais pas pour un simple dessert.

- Tu vois, je ne mors pas quand tu me touches.

- Je pourrais y prendre goût, attention. L'eau est bonne ?

- Tant que ça ne refroidit pas trop... ça ira. Elizabeth Siddal était la muse de Millais pour son tableau "Ophélie", elle a posé dans une baignoire. A l'époque, les moldus n'avaient pas l'eau chaude courante, elle a attrapé la pneumonie et quelque part c'est ce tableau qui l 'a tuée. En fait, on fait un remake d'Elizabeth et Millais ?

- Non, promis. Si tu as froid, tu me le dis et je te réchaufferai.

- Vraiment ? J'ai froiiiiiiid », se plaint Ron.

Bon jusque là… Je suis sceptique et accorde le bénéfice du doute. Ça n'est pas la première que Ron flirte avec un garçon. Ça n'est qu'un jeu, non ? On le fait souvent tous les deux.

Je ne savais pas que Ron connaissais la peinture moldue et s'y intéressait.

« Avec un sort de chaleur, andouille ou avec de l'eau, répond Nott en l'épongeant, encore.

- T'es pas drôle enfin, ce n'est pas une surprise. »

Ça c'est clair, ça n'est pas un comique, Nott.

« Pourquoi ? Que voulais-tu ?, demande justement Nott en prenant le bras de Ron et cambrant un peu le dos.

- Je… je sais pas…

- Quand je te le dirai, tu rajouteras de l'eau... ou si tu as un peu froid. Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis.»

Nott lui effleure la joue. Là ça devient tendancieux. Enfin, lui n'a jamais caché ses préférences. Il parait qu'il a couché avec un prof. Je ne vois que Snape d'assez tordu pour ça.

Et Ron, mignon ? Ron est… bourru, ordurier, cavaleur mais pas_ mignon_ ! Il a tout faux le pauvre Nott.

« Tu le dis encore une fois, je dérange le classement psychorigide de tes pinceaux. Du plus foncé au plus clair et d'après l'arc-en-ciel… N'importe quoi. En plus, ça t'empêchera de dormir pendant trois nuits au moins.

- Fais ça et je t'écorche vif. »

Là, je me marre moins. Ecorcher quelqu'un parce qu'il a dérangé les pinceaux ? Faut être timbré !

« Et je serai crucifié sur la Grand Place ?, » demande Ron amusé.

Putain, barre-toi, Ron !

« Non, je balancerai ton corps depuis la tour d'astronomie. Ton dernier vol mais sans balai. Joli hommage, non ? Je suis trop bon, je trouve. »

C'était une blague… ou pas ?

L'air de rien, Nott retourne à son chevalet et prépare sa palette.

« Et tellement modeste, se moque Ron.

- Tu as oublié "et tellement beau".

- C'est vrai. Et tellement beau et raffiné et... amusant. A ta manière, tu es un bout en train refoulé.

- Tu es le premier à me dire ça. En général, on me dit sombre et ennuyeux. Les gens s'arrêtent là et franchement... ça me va très bien. »

Mais tu _es_ sombre et ennuyeux, Nott. Ron devrait arrêter la fumette.

« Moi aussi ça me va, j'ai à te partager avec moins de monde, poursuit Ron.

- Tu essaies de me faire rougir, c'est ça ?

- Non. Et puis je ne le verrais pas, ça serait dommage de me priver d'une telle vision.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où je rougirai pour toi, tu ne pourras pas le rater.

- J'espère voir ça un jour. »

Quinze bonnes minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun ne parle.

Nott esquisse en silence, Ron se passe un peu d'eau chaude de temps en temps.

Si on résume, il n'y a eu que du flirt. Ça montre juste que Ron est large d'esprit. Un peu trop puisqu'il copine avec un Serpent mais il est clean. Je vais mieux dormir ce soir.

« J'ai l'impression de changer, finit par dire Ron.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- J'hésite justement... entre le vilain petit canard qui devient un cygne ou... ou je sais pas trop quoi. Un vilain grand canard ?

- Comment savoir ? Avec le temps ?

- Mouais peut-être. Je crois que je dois me laisser faire et devenir ce que je suis, en bien... ou en mal même si ça me fait un peu peur.

- On ne devrait jamais avoir peur de ce qu'on est, mais... c'est vrai que s'il n'y avait que ton propre avis, ça serait plus facile.

- Oui... ça prend des proportions... inimaginables. »

Nott, imperturbable, soupire à peine, nettoie son pinceau et change de couleur.

« Tu sais... si c'est mieux pour toi et tes amis... on devrait peut-être moins se voir, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, je ne sais pas éviter de blesser les gens.

- C'est toi qui est le mieux pour moi, je pensais pas dire un jour mais j'aimerais que nous perdions la Coupe cette année, on le mérite, l'esprit de compétition a écrasé les vraies valeurs, les Gryffindors sont des arrogants, imbus de leur personne. »

Ron…

« Mon pauvre Ronald... Si on devait prendre ce genre de défauts comme éliminatoires pour la Coupe, nous n'aurions jamais dû l'avoir six ans de suite, mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de voir les Lions comme ça. Ça me rappelle la façon dont ils traitaient ton copain Potter en deuxième année, avec cette histoire d'héritier de Slytherin, c'est cruel et stupide... mais tellement humain. Je suppose qu'ils sont jaloux de toi ou de moi, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'envieraient ? D'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien ? »

Ron, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il se retourne et va sans aucune pudeur vers Nott. Il lui prend son pinceau et… et il fait une croix sur la joue de Nott. L'air de rien il reprend la pose dans la baignoire.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Les trésors sont toujours indiqués par des croix, non ? »

Je confirme : il a dû grave fumer. Je veux juste sortir de la pièce, j'en ai suffisamment vu et entendu.

« L'impulsivité des Gryffindors... c'est trop mignon. Au moins, j'ai rougi sans que tu le vois, mon honneur est sauf.

- Tu me tueras une fois que je t'aurai vu rougir ? Comme ça personne ne témoignera de ton humanité.

- Exactement... et de toute façon, je ne rougis vraiment qu'en faisant l'amour. C'est mon moment favori pour égorger mes victimes, pendant l'acte sexuel... Mon côté mante religieuse certainement.

- Et encore, ça doit être une pure réaction physique rien d'émotionnel.

- Les deux mélangés, en fait. »

Nouveau long silence que Ron brise encore.

« Comment... comment tu as su pour... pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je l'ai su, c'est tout. Tes regards, tes attitudes envers certaines personnes, quelque chose que tu dégages qui fait de toi une flamme et de moi un papillon. »

Je veux sortir… Par pitié…

« Et... et pour toi, tu l'as su rapidement ?

- Je l'ai toujours su.

- Moi... j'ai fait... des rêves troublants et... je voulais pas comprendre je crois. Je suis sorti avec des filles mais je n'avais pas de désir.

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Le genre qui salit les draps. Au début, c'était vague, c'était des impressions mais ça s'est éclairci. Parfois ça impliquait des garçons d'ici, d'où mon attitude qui a changé envers ces personnes, j'étais gêné. Rien d'amoureux mais… un désir croissant que… que je ne contrôle pas. »

Il a… fantasmé sur… moi ?

Nott pose son pinceau après l'avoir nettoyé et s'assoit aux côtés de Ron.

« Tu sais... tu es ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas à te sentir sale ou pervers ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Tu avais l'air tellement triste dans cette bibliothèque... tellement... seul et incompris, même de toi. »

Il l'embrasse sur l'épaule et Ron ne se dégage même pas. Je suis en train de mourir.

« Comment... comment peux-tu ressentir tout ça ?

- J'ai toujours eu un don pour ressentir les gens. Mais toi, c'est encore plus fort... Ronald... Pour moi aussi tu es un trésor.

- Tu sais, toutes ces histoires sur ces filles et moi, c'est faux. J'ai jamais couché avec elles. Elles elles le pensent, et comme je suis un peu orgueilleux j'en ai rajouté des couches. Avec un peu d'alcool on peut faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

- Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs, ni les exploits des filles, répond Nott en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu as fini ?

- Le tableau ? Non, je n'ai fait que l'esquisse.

- Tu veux faire une pause ? »

Oui, une pause, par pitié, que je sorte de cet enfer. Comment, je sais pas mais j'en peux plus.

« C'est au modèle de décider de ce genre de chose... »

Les deux se relèvent et Ron est littéralement collé à Nott. Il lui défait la chemise et lui propose même un bain.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé te le proposer. »

Je peux pas voir ça pourtant je suis stupefixé. Ron déshabille complètement Nott et l'entraîne dans la baignoire. Nott glisse alors ses mains sur Ron :

« Vous avez fait la guerre, jeune homme ou c'est d'avoir cinq frères aînés ?

- C'est d'avoir cinq frères aînés, à vouloir les impressionner... Je suis tombé d'un arbre. »

Et merde, l'autre l'embrasse à cet endroit.

« J'en ai une là aussi, lui montre Ron. Un jour où Ginny voulait goûter avant l'heure.

- La coquine… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te goûter...

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Là, c'est le drame. Nott l'embrasse au biceps et remonte le long de la clavicule, puis du cou. Ron l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Une éternité. Ils gémissent, c'est immonde. Je vais vomir. Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je vais hurler.

Je suis tellement horrifié que je mets du temps à remarquer que Nott me fixe. C'est impossible !

« J'ai l'impression... d'avoir entendu quelqu'un dans le couloir on ne devrait pas être ici... »

Ouais, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Vous ne devriez pas vous embrasser, c'est… c'est répugnant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde dort et personne n'aurait l'idée de rentrer ici, on ne fait aucun bruit, essaie de le rassurer Ron.

- Je préfère vérifier », insiste Nott.

Il s'enroule dans un drap de bain et ouvre la porte. C'est le moment, je dois m'casser de cet enfer.

Je vais pour franchir le seuil mais Nott me choppe au bras. Bon Dieu, comment fait-il ?

« Bonne nuit, Potter... mais que je ne te revois pas traîner autour de nous _de __cette__ façon_. Là c'est une menace, murmure-t-il sèchement.

- C'est bon, y a personne ?, demande Ron.

- Personne. »

Il me lâche et la porte se referme sur eux.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer me coucher.

Les autres garçons dorment quand je suis enfin dans mon lit. Je me couche mais je suis sûr que je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir après ce que j'ai vu.

0o0o0o0

Ça fait une semaine que je les ai surpris et Ron ne me dit toujours rien.

Je l'ai évité mais il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

C'est donc ça, l'_amour _? Ça rend vraiment aveugle et égoïste ?

J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser mais ça m'obsède.

Je les revois, nus, s'embrasser.

Je pensais que le match contre les Slytherins nous rapprocherait. On est de la même équipe, non ? C'est notre dernière année après tout et on doit partir sur une victoire.

Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde est de bonne humeur : nous avons gagné.

J'attends que tout le monde parte pour discuter avec Ron. Il faut qu'on parle.

« Harry, désolé pour les deux buts encaissés, commence-t-il.

« C'est ton petit ami le fossoyeur qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? »

Ok, je n'ai pas vraiment de tact mais j'ai trop les boules.

« Mon... petit ami ?

- Nott. Je sais pour lui et toi. T'es dégueulasse. Espèce de vendu ! Trahir ton équipe pour le baiser ! Je te croyais pas capable de ça, Ron.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et... ma vie privée ne te concerne pas ! Il en a rien à foutre du Quidditch de toute façon et... et je vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça ! Espèce de connard parano !

- Connard parano ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton soi-disant meilleur ami ? Ah, ah, elle est belle l'amitié et la loyauté des Gryffindors.

- Mon soi-disant meilleur ami ne douterait pas mais tu dois suivre l'exemple de ton nouveau pote Malfoy. Tu vaux pas mieux que lui. T'es un petit con superficiel dont le seul intérêt est de savoir si machine ou bidule voudra sortir avec toi et qui se repose sur ses lauriers en taxant le travail de ta petite cour. Parce que toi aussi tu as ta petite cour. Tu te prends pour un petit roi devant qui tout le monde devrait courber l'échine devant sa majesté Saint Potter, le meilleur Attrapeur depuis cent ans qui _lui,_ visiblement, n'est pas humain puisqu'il ne commet aucune erreur.

- Soit tu es un traitre, soit Nott t'a jeté un sort. Ces tirs étaient faciles à stopper.

- Oh, j'ai mieux : Malfoy et Nott sont de mèche et se servent de moi pour nous éliminer de l'intérieur. Et t'y connais quoi au poste de gardien, toi ?

- C''est grâce à moi qu'on a gagné. Quitte-le et je ne reparlerai plus de tes ratés. On a qu'à sortir, tous les deux, et se trouver deux nenettes.

- Putain, Harry. T'es bouché ? Je suis gay, merde.

- Ben tu vois, moi aussi j'ai un petit secret : je sais où ta sœur à une tache de naissance en forme de poire. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça comme ça. Enfin si. Je voulais le faire criser. Et j'ai réussi. Il m'a décoché un putain de crochet à la mâchoire.

J'allais lui bondir dessus mais Dean qui était encore aux douches nous a séparés.

« Tu fais chier, Weasley. Je te suspends de l'équipe jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Tu l'as dit, non ? Je suis un petit con qui abuse de son pouvoir. Ron... désolé, mais tant qu'on sera dans cet état d'esprit, toi et moi... l'équipe est en danger. Tu es un bon Gardien... mais tu pourrais être le meilleur si tu t'entraînais plus. Et ces temps-ci, tu traînes tout le temps... avec tu sais qui._ Tu_ as perdu ton esprit d'équipe, Ron. On _doit_ gagner la Coupe cette année... et avec toi comme ça, c'est trop risqué.

- Harry, les recruteurs viennent en février…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux réintégrer l'équipe. »

Sourire intérieur. J'ai marqué deux points : sa sœur et l'équipe.

Il ne trouve rien à dire et part en claquant la porte des vestiaires.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça », je ne peux pas m'empêcher de cracher à Dean.

Et je pars à mon tour. J'ai gagné mais je ne me sens pas bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant :<strong> Mi-temps


	5. Mi temps

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Termes anglais :

Slytherin : Serpentard  
>Hogwarts : Poudlard<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RAR Kitkat :<strong> Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire une histoire qui évoluait avec différents points de vue. J'ai essayé d'abord avec "Captifs" (trois personnages) mais là j'en ai rajouté. La narration devait être classique au départ mais c'était moins ennuyeux différents avis sur une chose. En même temps, il faut être honnête, le scénario n'est pas compliqué et l'histoire ne va pas être longue (7 chapitres). J'essaierai un truc plus ong un jour. Merci de me suivre en tout cas !

* * *

><p><strong>Mi-temps<br>****(POV Ginevra Weasley)**

Rien ne va plus.

Depuis que Ron a été viré de l'équipe, il n'y a plus aucune cohésion entre nous et dans l'équipe et dans la Maison.

D'un côté, la majorité soutient Harry comme quoi mon frère est un traître et de l'autre, ben… ceux qui ne voudraient pas trop s'impliquer sans vraiment soutenir Ron mais ne voulant pas le délaisser.

Les tensions déjà existantes avec les Slytherins ont découplé. Leur relation devient le symbole de guerre entre les deux Maisons. Avant, on réglait nos comptes sur le pitch, là, les couloirs et même les salles de classe sont des lieux d'altercations avec, de notre côté, comme cible de prédilection Nott.

Malfoy n'y est certainement pour rien (après toutes les rumeurs débiles qu'il lance, plus personne ne l'écoute) mais y retire tout le mérite. Il érige Nott au statut de héros car il a réussi à semer la zizanie chez nous et le congratule de bien se jouer de Ron et des Gryffys comme s'il avait lui-même orchestré cette histoire.

Nott ne dit trop rien. Il ne nie pas mais n'approuve pas non plus. Des fois on dirait que Zabini veut prendre sa défense mais lui est assez intelligent pour le faire discrètement. S'il le faisait ouvertement, ça créerait des tensions internes chez les Serpents. Elle est peut-être là la solution : raconter que Zabini soutient Nott et dément les propos de Malfoy. Ça n'est pas très loyal pour ce pauvre Blaise mais si la situation empire chez nous, il faudra y penser sérieusement.

Pour revenir à Nott, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il n'a qu'une expression neutre au visage et puis, c'est quand même le fils d'un Mange-mort, non ?

J'ai posé une fois pour lui et même si j'étais nue, je me suis sentie à l'aise pas comme avec certains abrutis qui matent mon cul ou ma poitrine avec des pensées salaces.

Après, je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais je ne le crois pas capable de manipuler à ce point mon frère.

A cause des deux autres idiots, je me trouve dans une drôle de situation : mon petit copain contre mon frère. Deux têtes de lard. Heureusement que Dean était encore dans les vestiaires, ils se seraient battus comme des animaux enragés.

Ron devrait être furax contre moi que je sorte avec Harry mais il reporte toute sa colère contre lui.

Harry n'est pas tout blanc non plus : virer mon frère de l'équipe est dégueulasse. D'abord, il adore ça. Depuis, il tourne comme… un lion en cage si j'ose dire. Ensuite, les recruteurs vont venir nous voir après Noël et Ron mériterait d'être remarqué. Ensuite, je n'aime pas le nouveau gardien. Il se la pète et encaisse trop de buts.

L'un des deux doit faire le premier pas mais aucun ne le fera.

Ça me fait bizarre de penser que mon frère est gay. Il a toujours eu une fille pendue à son bras qui l'appelle, énamourée, « Won-Won ». Et oui, Lavender a lancé la mode. Mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, non ?

Tout le monde est au courant, ils ne se cachent plus. C'est bien mon frère ça, tout ou rien. Au moins ses groupies le lâchent. Encore que certaines redoublent d'efforts pour le séduire et le « faire revenir dans le droit chemin ». Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Tout le monde en a entendu parler… même nos parents. Comment, j'en sais rien. Pour officialiser les choses, Nott est invité à passer Noël avec nous, c'est fou, ça. Ils veulent surtout le voir de leurs yeux. « C'est bien de connaître le petit Théodore » comme a gloussé maman.

Je ne devrais pas faire la tête puisque je m'en fous de la vie de mon frère mais… du coup Harry ne vient pas chez nous. Il reste seul à l'école. Hermione l'a invité mais il a refusé. Moi, j'ai voulu rester avec lui mais ma mère m'a menacée si je ne venais pas et vous connaissez ma mère… Et durant tout le trajet, je pense à lui.

Maman est déjà sur le quai lorsque nous arrivons. La connaissant, elle doit être ravie d'avoir un gendre.

« Ginny ! Ron! Théodore ! »

Mince, elle aurait pu se coiffer.

« Les enfants ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Ginny ! Si tu ne souris pas, ça va marquer tes traits.

- Mamaaaan ! Ne m'embête pas. Je suis plus une gamine, j'ai 16 ans !

- Gnagnagna, je suis toujours ta mère, Ginevra. »

Elle me lâche enfin et serre mon frère :

« Et toi, t'as encore grandi ? Et ne grogne pas comme ta sœur.

- Salut, 'man. Manan voilà... »

Mais comme d'habitude, on a pas le temps de finir notre phrase qu'elle serre le pauvre Nott.

« Théodore ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

- Enchanté, Mme Weasley.

- Molly, appelle-moi Molly sinon je te laisse sur ce quai. Tu es ravissant et tu as du courage de supporter cet énergumène. Ronald, porte les valises de ton ami et de ta sœur.

- Ca va, maman, lâche-le. »

Si Ron avait eu une once de malice, il aurait réduit les valises. A moins qu'il ne veuille impressionner Nott. Croyez-le ou pas, maman passe son bras autour des épaules de Nott et s'en va, en papotant :

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- Oui mada... Molly. Pour tout vous dire, ça m'a semblé être le plus long trajet de ma vie. Le stress, sans doute... mais ça va mieux maintenant.

« Nous sommes que nous cinq ce soir. Arthur rentrera pour le dîner. Le reste de la tribu viendra un peu plus tard, Tu verras, le bébé de Fleur et Bill est trop mignon. Charlie aussi viendra.

- Charlie vient ?, demande Ron surexcité.

- Oui, on a prévu un grand déjeuner avec vous tous.

- Charlie, c'est l'ainé, c'est ça ?, hasarde Nott.

- C'est Bill l'ainé, après Charlie, Percy, Fred et George, Ron et ma petite Ginny. »

Pourquoi mon prénom est presque tout temps précédé de « petite ». ? Primo, je suis plus grande que la moyenne et deusio, je suis presque majeure !

« Excusez-moi, Ronald m'a parlé de tout le monde, mais je suis un peu perdu. Quand je les aurai vus, ça ira mieux.

- Sauf pour Fred et George mais je te dirai comment les reconnaitre.

- Oh, les jumeaux, je les connais. Quatre ans en même temps qu'eux à Hogwarts, ça marque. En bien, bien sûr. J'ai toujours admiré leur côté tête brulée.

- C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand tu es leur mère. Ron va te montrer la maison pendant que je vous prépare à gouter. »

A la maison donc, les garçons montent et moi je reste avec maman car si je râle après elle, je suis contente de revenir à la maison. Et puis, quand on est déprimés (ou pas d'ailleurs) rien ne vaut le goûter de maman : chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve et des muffins maison tout frais.

Les garçons redescendent et là, le drame ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?

« Ron, tu as vu ? Avec ton père, on s'est dit que ça serait bien que maintenant tu ais un lit deux places.

- Oui... merci. »

J'explose.

« Quoi ! Un lit à _deux_ places ! Pourquoi il en a un et pas moi, hein ? Il a qu'un an de plus que moi ! Moi aussi je sors avec un garçon...

- Ah oui ? Et qui donc, Ginevra ? »

Je suis vraiment pas maline sur ce coup.

« Euh... c'est.. . vraiment important ? Je sors avec Harry... mais on a rien fait ! Je te jure maman ! Rien... de mal en tout cas.

- Harry ? Harry est si gentil ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

- Parce qu'il m'a viré de l'équipe, répond Ron.

- Et tu l'as frappé !, je réplique.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est trop chiant ! Je vous aime tous les deux.

- Ronald, quoi que Harry ait fait, tu n'avais pas à le frapper, sermonne maman. Et Ginny, si Harry était venu, tu n'aurais pas dormi avec lui

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ron il peut et pas moi ?

- Ton frère a 17 ans !

- Et moi, j'en ai 16, je suis plus un bébé ! Mais évidemment, que Monsieur Ron couche avec un garçon, c'est bien, mais pas petite Ginny, _petite_ Ginny, il faut la garder sous verre des fois qu'elle s'abime mais petite Ginny en a marre d'être le bébé et en plus, moi, je couche pas avec un...

- Ginevra ! », m'interrompt maman.

Ok, mes mots ont peut-être dépassé ma pensée.

« Un quoi ? Vas-y dis-le. De toute façon tu crois que je sais pas quel parti tu as pris ?, crache mon frère. Si t'es pas contente t'avais qu'à rester à l'école avec Potter.

- Ronald !, s'indigne maman. Mon petit Théodore, je suis désolée.

- C'est rien... j'ai l'habitude qu'on me traite de freak ou de mange-mort. C'est bien ça que tu sous-entendais, hein, Ginny ? »

Oui, c'est que je sous-entends mais je ne voulais pas l'agresser. J'en veux à Ron, pas à lui.

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que... tu es bizarre et je m'en fais pour mon frère. Il y a plein de rumeurs qui courent sur toi et même si je n'aime pas ça... certaines ne semblent pas si fausses.

- Tu es pathétiquement jalouse et débile !

- Moi, je trouve ça gentil qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, me dit Nott en relevant ses manches, mon père était un Mange-Mort mais ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire. On a rien a prouvé. À personne ! Le monstre quand t'y penses c'est ton copain, Potter et sa bande. M'accuser de trahison et me virer de l'équipe alors qu'il sait que c'est super important cette année, c'est dégueulasse. Alors tes sarcasmes et tes réflexions tu les mets de coté le temps qu'on est là sinon tu pars et si tu pars pas, on partira !

- Ronald, ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur et personne ne partira !

- Ça va, excuse-moi, Ron.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu dois des excuses.

- Excuse-moi aussi... Théodore.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny. On devrait plutôt profiter de ces quelques jours tranquilles pour... faire plus ample connaissance et qui sait ? Peut-être que tu finiras par me supporter. J'ai bien réussi à apprivoiser ton frère.

- Fais gaffe, Théodore, nous les Gryffys, on adore les défis.

- Ron, excuse-toi aussi auprès de ta sœur et buvez vos chocolats tant qu'ils sont chauds. Je vais vous prendre en photo tous les trois. Ne bougez pas.

- On va pas faire un 100 mètres, grommelle Ron.

- Je t'ai entendu, Ronald.

- Elle entend toujours tout.

- C''est ça les mères. Toujours une oreille qui traine. La mienne était pareille, dit Théodore. La photo, Ginny, c'est pour s'assurer que tu ne m'estropies pas pendant mon séjour ici ?

- T'inquiète, si je dois te faire du mal, ça paraitra accidentel.

- J'adore ta sœur !

- A ce jeu-là, tu risques de perdre, Ginny, plaisante mon frère.

- Oui, les lions sont forts pour mordre et griffer, les serpents excellent dans l'art de persiffler, c'est assez logique...

- Côté persifflage, on vous égale, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer.

- Ca se passe bien avec... avec mon remplaçant ?, me demande Ron.

- Pffff ! Tu parles, une vraie molasse ! Je donnerais volontiers un coup de batte à Harry pour t'avoir suspendu.

- Ça aussi ça peut arriver accidentellement... Je dis ça, je dis rien... Fred et George avaient une très bonne tactique..., lance Ron, l'air de rien.

- Ok, j'avoue. J'ai déjà l_égèrement_ dévié un cognard vers lui l'autre jour, juste avec la queue du balai. »

On ne retient pas un petit rire. Harry a beau être mon copain, Ron est mon frère. Ils ont leur tort tous les deux mais la famille, c'est important.

« Et c'est moi le mec bizarre ?, soupire Théodore. J'ai enfin trouvé ma vraie famille !

- Fred et George fonctionnaient en binôme. Si tu savais le nombre de cognards envoyés dans la tête des Slytherins, c'était jouissif, ils nous ont appris des tas de trucs à Harry, Ginny et moi pour faire des trucs sans que ça soit des fautes.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé les matchs Slytherin / Gryffindor : y'a de l'action. Les autres matchs m'ennuient. Avec vous, ça saigne, c'est marrant et voir Malfoy pleurer à chaque fin de match parce que c'est Potter qui a le Vif d'Or, ça aussi, c'est jouissif. »

Et nous voilà embarqués dans une grande discussion lorsque maman revient avec l'appareil.

« Quel bazar cette maison ! Allez, serrez-vous et faites-moi votre plus beau sourire. J'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez entretués, je n'entendais plus hurler.

- Voyons maman, on est pas des bêtes !

- Cheeeese. Bougez pas, bougez pas, j'en prends une seconde. Et personne n'a mangé ? Mangez ! Mangez ! Vous êtes en pleine croissance. »

Elle a raison ! Je surveille ma ligne mais à la maison, j'ai droit à quelques écarts. Je me sers en marshmallow et tend l'assiette aux garçons.

Nott en prend… et la donne à mon frère comme une maman oiseau nourrirait son oisillon, je rêve ! Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

« Mmmmmmmm ! Elles chont toujours auchi bonnes !

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de la bouche pleine, Ronald ?

- Oui, Ronald, surenchérit Théodore. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Et là, il lui nettoie le coin de la bouche. Mon frère, macho à ses heures, se fait nettoyer le coin de la bouche comme un petit bébé… Y a pas à dire, c'est très surprenant mais trop mignon.

Le soir, papa rentre et lui aussi accueille Théodore et passe la soirée à nous montrer son nouveau gadget : un téléphone portable moldu qui lance tout seul des musiques ou prend des photos de son propre chef. Ce qui intéresse surtout papa c'est l'écran tactile. Il ne faudrait pas parler des tablettes, sans qu'elles soient trafiquées, ça le rendrait quand même dingue.

0o0o0o0

Une fois la famille au complet, nous voilà tous sur nos balais à jouer au Quidditch – les équipes réduites et sans les Attrapeurs bien sûr. Ça fait plaisir de retrouver Ron gardien. Il n'y a que Théodore qui ne joue pas. En même temps, nous sommes timbrés, je le comprends, il est plus en sécurité sur le sol.

Entre deux parties, je vois Dumb & Dumber (les jumeaux) comploter. Que préparent-ils ?

George va chercher des boissons et Fred va vers Théodore.

Comme je suis curieuse, je vais voir de quoi il en retourne.

« Tu sais, si tu veux quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que le pauvre petit Ron, tu peux me rejoindre. Je dors à gauche. »

Je rêve ! Il devrait y aller plus directement !

Théodore referme son livre et pose sa main sur le genou de mon frère :

« C'est très gentil de me proposer ça... mais franchement, je préfère ton petit frère, même inexpérimenté, alors si c'était une espèce de test, c'est cool. Sinon... t'es qu'un connard. »

Bam, dans tes dents, Fred.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas un connard, termine Théodore en souriant – enfin ça n'est pas vraiment un sourire maaaaiiis... ça y ressemble.

- T'es cool Teddy. Et puis le lit de gauche... c'est celui de George, dit mon frère en ébouriffant la chevelure brune bouclée.

- Bah, dans le noir, j'aurais pas vu la différence.

- Lui l'aurait vue, glousse Fred. Allez, reste pas seul. Viens !

- Je veux pas... interférer dans vos retrouvailles en famille.

- Tu rigoles, t'en fais partie à présent. Sors de là, c'est un ordre, ceux qui n'obéissent pas, on les mange.

- Je n'y crois pas mais ça m'inquiète un peu quand même, J'espère que j'aurai rien à faire qui implique l'utilisation d'un balai, je vole super mal.

- Entre ça et une discussion avec Percy, tu choisiras le balai, crois-moi et puis... Ron volera pour deux. »

Convaincu, Théodore referme son livre. Le pauvre, il est resté cramponné à Ron, les yeux fermés. On a eu pitié de lui et on l'a déposé au sol rapidement.

Ces vacances m'ont éclairée. Théodore est certes mono-expressif mais quand il est avec mon frère, il semble… heureux et Ron aussi. Si seulement Harry pouvait voir ça. Peut-être que s'il sait que nous l'avons adopté, il va réfléchir et se calmer. Peut-être que mon frère devrait aussi aller lui parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre suivant :<strong> Sur le banc de touche


	6. Sur le banc de touche

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

* * *

><p><strong>RAR KitKat :<strong> Il est vrai que Ginny s'énerve mais "chien qui aboie jamais ne mord pas", dit-on. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'a priori contre Théodore. Elle est en colère envers son frère parce que lui peut partager son lit ouvertement et pas elle. Après, elle réalise qu'il n'est pas vraiment responsable de la situation. Je ne sais pas si ça éclaircit mais j'aurais essayé ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le banc de touche<br>****(POV Ronald Weasley)**

J'appréhendais beaucoup les vacances de Noël. 'Man qui sait tout tôt ou tard, a su pour Ted et moi… et l'a invité. Ça aurait dû me réjouir mais ça m'a fait flipper : lui et moi, on ne vient pas vraiment de la même classe sociale. J'ai les boules de l'admettre mais Malfoy n'a pas tort sur ce point. Il devait habiter une grande demeure, avec des elfes de maison et manger de bonnes choses. Oh, je ne me plains pas de mon statut : ma famille est super, c'est la plus belle richesse au monde je crois mais… pas pour lui peut-être. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de le dissuader de venir. Chez nous c'est… folklo.

« Depuis deux ans, je n'ai quitté les murs de cette école que pour les grandes vacances pour aller chez ma vieille grand-mère qui regrette sans cesse que Voldemort aie raté son grand retour. J'ai toujours détesté les endroits comme le manoir Malfoy parce que c'est froid et vide, comme leurs propriétaires et je n'ai pas envie de te priver de tes parents parce que les miens - même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde, loin de là - me manquent horriblement. Donc, il y a deux solutions : tu y vas seul ou tu m'emmènes » m'a-t-il dit.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à part accepter ? En même temps, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Lui aussi m'a avoué qu'il avait quelques appréhensions : il ne s'était pas retrouvé en famille depuis longtemps et ne savait pas trop comment ça marchait.

Tout irait bien tant qu'il ne mate pas trop les jumeaux. Sinon son matricule allait en prendre pour son grade.

Comme vous le savez, Théodore et moi on a dormi ensemble chez mes parents. La honte quand j'y pense. Bon on a rien fait d'abord parce qu'on était chez moi, que mes frères écoutaient (je vous laisse deviner lesquels) et surtout parce que… parce que je suis puceau et Ted s'est déjà tapé deux mecs. Plus âgé en plus, bonjour la pression, si je puis dire. Parce que de vous à moi, j'en ai une autre de pression. J'ai trop envie de lui. Depuis Noël, on parle beaucoup de sexe… sans en faire.

« Comment... on fait ? Je veux dire, je sais comment on fait mais... ça me perturbe aussi cette histoire. Avec une fille c'est plus simple enfin la question ne se pose pas, je lui demande lors d'une de ces discussions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... je vais t'apprendre, et je suis sûr que si tu demandes à ton copain Harry, il te dira qu'il a flippé comme un malade sa première fois.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça à vrai dire.

- A quoi tu pensais, alors ?

- Je me demandais si tu étais plutôt... actif ou passif

- Oooh… Oui, bien sûr. A ton avis ?, me demande-t-il, mutin.

- Je ne sais pas... Je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question, tu pourrais être les deux selon le cas, selon la personne que tu as en face mais je sais pas, j'ai pas d'ondes moi.

- Tu n'es pas tombé loin, remarque, j'ai testé les deux... mais j'ai une petite préférence.

- Actif avec le beau professeur et passif avec l'affreux Jasper ? »

Quoi, quoi, deux nouveaux personnages ? Pas de panique, je vais parler d'eux même si on ne les voit pas dans cette histoire.

Il y a deux ans, quand Théodore a perdu son père, il est parti vivre chez sa grand-mère, celle-là même qui lui avait offert sa première toile et palette de peinture à son entrée à Hogwarts. Bref, voulant lui changer les idées, elle voulut lui faire apprendre la musique mais, il faut le savoir, il n'a aucun don pour la musique. Son professeur a suggéré un autre apprentissage : le sexe. Théodore a beaucoup plus apprécié et s'y est révélé meilleur élève qu'en musique. Evidemment, une aura romantique au possible nimbe cette romance : un jeune homme gentil et doux (le professeur de musique) et un cadre idyllique : la Toscane. C'est classe, un soupçon romantique et romanesque, une ambiance parfaite. Leur histoire a duré un été, sans regret ni chagrin.

Sa seconde histoire est moins amusante.

Il a rencontré Jasper, un tout jeune Auror, quelques mois après le prof de musique (qui évidemment à un nom à mourir : Lorenzo) et si la relation était nettement moins romantique, Théodore en était épris… jusqu'à ce que l'affreux Jasper le quitte brutalement en annonçant son mariage proche. Ted l'a mal vécu. Le futur époux aussi : il a récolté _fortuitement_ des herpès mal placés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La mariée devait être ravie pendant la nuit de noces…

« Non, monsieur... , poursuit Théodore. Actif et passif avec le beau professeur et passif à mon grand dam avec l'affreux Jasper. Il n'a pas été spécialement violent, il était même plutôt doué... mais quand tu es passif, c'est comme si tu donnais une partie de toi-même à ton partenaire, lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il me l'a volée.

- Et moi? Ça se passera comment ?

- Toi ? Avec toi, je préfère me donner que prendre.

- Avec cette histoire on a un peu perdu de spontanéité », je fais remarquer, un peu déçu.

Il me griffouille le torse dans l'espoir d'allumer la flamme mais même si j'en brûle d'envie, ça me mine un peu cette historie de super amants.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait qu'on t'a volé ton balai, dit-il gentiment.

- Pour ce qu'il me sert en ce moment…

- Ronald... je n'aime pas quand tu es mélancolique comme ça, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ce moment.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Ce n'est la faute de personne... », conclut-il en m'embrassant.

J'ai bien vu sa façon de remarquer ma chambre tapissée de poster de Quidditch ou de photos avec Harry et ma famille. Pendant toutes les vacances ma famille s'est amusée à me chercher un boulot. Théodore a suggéré « joueur d'échecs professionnel ». Sérieux, j'ai une tête de jouer d'échec pro ? Je suis assez bon mais de là à en faire mon métier… Puis ça n'est pas très dangereux. J'ai besoin de bouger, moi.

Et maintenant voilà que je passe ma colère sur mon copain.

« J'aurais pas dû parler de ça, ça va pas me faciliter les choses ? Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà parce que tu n'es pas responsable de ma brouille avec Harry et ensuite, par rapport à toi, je veux être parfait et à moins que j'aille m'entraîner dans un bordel...

- Allons, Ronald... Je m'en moque que tu sois parfait ou non, tant que c'est toi.

- Je voulais que ça soit spontané. Là je me prends trop la tête et ça m'agace.

- On attendra un meilleur moment, voila tout. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. »

0o0o0o0

Ça fait un mois, un très long mois et demi que je suis exclu de l'équipe. Avec Harry, on ne se parle plus, on ne se regarde plus mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque.

Ted m'a dit que quelque part j'étais responsable, que j'avais exclu Harry de ma vie, qu'il n'aurait pas dû apprendre pour moi par Malfloy. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il a raison. Pendant les vacances, Ginny aussi m'a fait remarquer que j'étais un « abruti buté ». J'irais bien parler à Harry mais j'ai peur. Peur de le perdre une seconde fois. Les deux s'accordent à dire qu'il est déçu. Je préfèrerais qu'il soit en colère. On règlerait ça une fois pour toutes on passerait à autre chose. Encore hier soir, Ted m'a dit, alors que je réfléchissais, « Ne lui tourne pas le dos. » Ce mec est flippant, je ne disais rien, je le jure. Il lit dans les pensées, j'en suis sûr !

Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que c'est lui qui m'a tourné le dos… ou moi, peut-être, comment savoir ?

Ce matin il passe devant moi sans même un regard. Dean est à ses côtés, il m'a vite remplacé. Je les suis un moment puis Dean s'éloigne, Harry est seul. Et si j'en profitais ?

« Harry ? », je me lance.

Il se retourne et a l'air furax.

« On peut parler deux minutes ?

- Ça dépend, tu me cognes ou pas cette fois.

- Je… je voulais m'excuser pour le coup de poing et… pour le reste.

- Tu as largué l'autre ?

- Non. Il était chez mes parents à Noël et… Mais ça n'est pas le sujet. J'ai eu tort de te tenir à l'écart. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais peur de le dire à voix haute comme si ça allait se produire si je le disais. Je t'ai menti par omission mais je me suis aussi menti. Tu me manques, pas comme t'imagines, hein, mais notre amitié me manque. »

Il ne dit rien.

Il est comme moi, je préfère quand il gueule que quand il se tait.

Puis… son visage s'éclaire et il me serre contre lui.

« Putain ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Ron !

- Que c'est mignon, minaude une voix nasillarde derrière nous. Le pouilleux a converti le bâtard. Je me demande qui fait la fille. »

Harry se retourne et colle Malfoy contre le mur.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir qui fait la fille ? »

Là, il lui lèche la mâchoire et le relâche.

Zabini à côté est mort de rire et Malfoy vert de rage. Et ouais, blondasse, c'est la seconde fois que tu fais cette blague, tu devrais savoir comment ça se passe.

« Il est trop con Malfoy, glousse Harry.

- C'est cool d'avoir pris ma défense mais je me débrouillais.

- Bah entre potes c'est normal. Je suis passé devant Nott et Luna et je crois qu'ils t'attendent.

- Ah bon ?, je demande.

- Ouais, ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et… regardent dans le vide.

- Ils discutent.

- Mais ils parlaient pas, s'exclame Harry.

- Je sais. C'est une conversation… télépathique.

- Tu déconnes ?

- J'aimerais. C'est ce que Ted m'a expliqué l'autre jour. Je les ai vus comme ça, je suis allé leur parler et Luna a pleuré parce que je les avais interrompus dans leur conversation et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ouais je sais, c'est trop flippant. Je change de sujet, mais maintenant qu'on est potes à nouveau, tu sais que je vais revenir dans l'équipe ?

- J'y compte bien, Weasley ! Finies les vacances ! »

Les « vacances » étaient un peu forcées, Harry, mais nous voilà repartis comme en 40, discutant stratégies.

0o0o0o0

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon poste de gardien, je suis de bien meilleure humeur. Je me demande ce qui a fait changer Harry d'avis. Nous avons discuté sur mes attirances et sur la sienne. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il sortait avec ma sœur. Je lui ai dit que s'il lui brisait le cœur comme aux autres, je lui briserai les couilles. Et je le ferai.

Pourtant, même si je lui ai parlé de mon homosexualité, je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis puceau et que j'appréhende autant que j'en crève d'envie.

Comme je suis magnifique, je pose encore pour Théodore. Cette fois je suis sur un lit aux draps rouge passion, nu et de face, genre « Olympia » de Manet, mais ça ne me gêne plus, je n'y fais pas trop attention. J'arrive même à plaisanter :

« Des fois on dirait que tu peins avec ta bouche. Oh t'en as pas partout mais c'est mignon, tu as des tâches de rousseur… de toutes les couleurs. »

Bingo, il rougit – très – légèrement.

«J'ai de la peinture dessus ?, me demande-t-il en étalant celle qu'il avait sur les doigts sur sa joue.

- Maintenant, oui.

- Si tu m'embêtes, je peins directement sur toi, la prochaine fois.

- Ça peut être érotique ça… », je propose, alangui et offert.

Il a saisi l'opportunité (ainsi que son pinceau et un tube de peinture) et s'installe sur moi.

« Il ne faut pas me provoquer, Ronald Weasley, me menace-t-il.

- Du vert ? Là, c'est _toi_ qui me provoques ! »

Il s'en fiche. Il peint une feuille autour de mon téton gauche.

« Si j'avais été vilain, j'aurais pris vert et argent... mais ça t'aurait tué je crois.

- C'est moi qui t'aurais tué, » je glousse.

Il continue à peindre en silence une longue tige sinueuse qui descend jusqu'au nombril et esquisse une arborescence, parsemée de jolies feuilles.

« Ça te va bien, le vert...

- Je suis une divinité sylvestre ?

- Plutôt… un buisson ardent qui attend son heure pour se consumer.

- Il faut rajouter les flammes, un collier de flammes avec un orange aussi incandescent que mes cheveux. »

Imperturbable, il remplit les feuilles esquissées, me chatouillant.

« Oooh, petit Ronald est chatouilleux ?

- Tu vas voir si petit Ronald est chatouilleux ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il lape le téton non peinturluré. Je suis peut-être intimidé mais pas frigide. A moins que je ne sois pas si intimidé que ça : je le retourne et le plaque sur le lit. Je l'embrasse ardemment :

« On rigole moins, là. Hein, Nott ? », je lui demande en déboutonnant frénétiquement sa chemise.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

- Qui a peur du grand méchant lion ? Tu as peur de rien, toi, hein ?

« Avant, je n'avais peur de rien... maintenant... j'ai peur d'être seul. »

Aarrrg, pourquoi je sens que ça va encore partir en vrille ? Bien sûr je suis touché qu'il dise ça, plus que je n'osais l'espérer mais je préfère ne pas relever. Je défais donc son pantalon, lui enlève et lui dis que le lit était une bonne idée.

« Ca n'était pas prémédité pourtant, je sus nul, j'aurais dû y penser avant.

- Oui, tu me déçois sur ce coup.

- Tu as gâché mon joli dessin, dit-il en effleurant mes têtons du bout des doigts.

- Mais noooon..., je glousse en me collant à lui. Tu es une divinité sylvestre à present aussi. Tu as été touché par la grâce.

- Elle m'a touché depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où tu m'as regardé avec cette petite lueur au fond des yeux, celle qui dit "tu es beau, Théodore, et je veux te faire mien".

- « Je veux te faire mien », je n'aurais jamais dit ça », je ris entre deux baisers.

Non, je n'aurais jamais dit ça. C'est ringard mais venant de lui c'est tellement désuet, romantique et touchant, non ?

« Et tu voudrais que je te donne ma fleur ?, je me moque gentiment.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, répond-il un peu solennel.

- Les expressions désuètes font tout ton charme enfin... y a pas que ça. Tu sais... j'ai étudié attentivement ton livre.

- Vraiment ? Coquin, va...

- Si je veux sauver ma peau, je dois assurer un minimum.

- Eet... tu voudrais me montrer comme tu es un élève studieux ? »

Ouf, l'ambiance n'est pas cassée. Je hoche la tête positivement et l'embrasse.

Là, ça se corse. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment les détails parce que… c'est un peu gênant.

Bon… je continue un peu à vous raconter ma nuit mais attendez-vous à ce que je n'épilogue pas.

J'enlève ses derniers vêtements et coule le long de son torse. Chez moi, nous n'avons pas été complètement inactifs. Il m'a fait découvrir qu'un garçon avait plus de talents qu'une fille pour certaines choses. Comment ça s'est obscur ce que je raconte ? En gros, il suce vachement bien. Ce soir, c'est à moi de l'honorer. Merde, voilà que moi aussi j'utilise des expressions débiles.

« Oh… Merlin..., gémit-il une fois ma gâterie finie.

- Non, moi c'est Ron. »

D'accord, je n'étais pas obligé de sortir ça, c'est craignos. Visiblement, il n'a pas entendu.

En tout cas, j'ai été studieux et j'ai bien pris en compte ses annotations. Si vous voulez savoir lesquelles, demandez-lui, hihi.

« Ronaald... j'en veux pluuuuus... s'il te plait, supplie-t-il presque. On travaillera les préliminaires plus tard ! »

C'est le moment. Je suis prêt.

J'invoque le sort de mes frères (celui qui crée un préservatif bien lubrifié) et me l'enfile un peu nerveux. Mais Ted est en feu et ça me donne des ailes.

Je m'assois quand même sur le lit et… et il vient sur moi et… bon, il faut faire un dessin ?

Je pense à des positions qu'il affectionne mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de lui. On travaillera les préliminaires _et_ les positions compliquées plus tard, non ? Au final, je le renverse sur le lit, mets ses jambes sur mes épaules et… ben… euh…Je le… un peu fort il me semble mais c'est trop bon. Ses gémissements au creux de l'oreille me rendent dingue. Ça me parait une éternité. Quatre minutes trente-six (on sort avec un psychorigide ou pas, hein) j'apprendrai plus tard. Pas très reluisant mais putain… quel pied et… je ne suis plus puceau. Je ne suis plus puceau ! Je ne suis plus puceau !

On l'a fait quatre autres fois et ça a duré plus longtemps. Vraiment !

Enfin, nous nous reposons, essoufflés, transpirant, l'un contre l'autre.

« Ca va, j'ai passé l'épreuve ?, je lui demande, amusé.

-C'était... ouah ! Tu rigoles ? J'en ai perdu la moitié de mon vocabulaire, là.

- Alléluia !

- Il va me falloir une bonne heure pour récupérer toutes mes facultés mentales. »

Je ne sais pas s'il plaisante mais j'ai bien assuré au dernier round.

- Je vais avoir droit à un "Ron" alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... ça dépendra… _Ronald._ Je ne t'appellerai pas par ce surnom des plus communs... parce que pour moi tu es exceptionnel, le jour où je t'appellerai "Ron"... c'est que je ne t'aimerai plus. »

Pas besoin de discuter ce dernier argument.

Nous rêverions de dormir mais il faut retourner dans nos chambres. Je lui ai proposé des milliers de fois de venir dans la mienne que je ne partage avec personne mais « le règlement est le règlement, Ronald. » Psychorigide un jour…

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier chapitre :<strong> Prolongations ?


	7. Prolongations

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Merci d'avoir lu "Terra Incognita" jusqu'au bout. Une petite histoire d'amour sans problème ça fait du bien parfois.  
>Bonne continuation et en attendant, bon week-end !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>  
><strong>Prolongations ?<strong>  
><strong>(POV Théodore Nott)<strong>

Avez-vous déjà prêté attention aux usagers d'une bibliothèque ?

Mais si, rappelez-vous : les rats, qui étudient sérieusement, les chats, qui cherchent un coin tranquille pour dormir ou qui se sont perdus et les chiens, bruyants, oisifs qui pensent que c'est une cafétéria ou pire, un bordel.

Pour la dernière fois de ma vie entre ses murs, puisque l'année est terminée, j'ai expérimenté cette dernière catégorie. Pour ma dernière nuit à Hogwarts, j'ai parcouru ces lieux dans lesquels tant de choses me sont arrivées. Je suis arrivé ici j'étais un petit garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère puis j'ai perdu mon père et me voilà… un jeune homme prêt à affronter le futur ?

Je me suis d'abord promené dans les grandes allées, effleurant les couvertures de ces livres tant feuilletés. Chacun dégage une odeur propre comme une fleur le ferait. Oui, c'était mon jardin et les livres, les fleurs que je cueillais, jour après jour, pour en savourer la fragrance.

Ensuite, je me suis assis à ma place habituelle, celle à laquelle je me suis assis presque chaque soir depuis mon arrivée ici. Je suis presque déçu de ne pas avoir d'essais à faire.

Je me suis assis et je me suis demandé qui prendrait cette place à la rentrée ? Sera-t-elle occupée par un élève avide de savoir ou un contraire, un fainéant s'y posera accidentellement pour dormir au chaud ? A moins qu'elle ne reste vacante.

Je sombrais doucement dans la mélancolie quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule.

Ronald. Pas besoin de me retourner ni d'avoir d' « onde », pour savoir qui c'était.

« Viens, je vais te montrer un truc que tu n'as jamais vécu ici.»

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Il m'a emmené là où j'avais surpris Fred en train d'honorer une demoiselle quelques années auparavant. J'allais le dire mais Ronald m'a brusquement poussé contre l'étagère, s'est baissé et m'a honoré une première fois. Il s'est relevé, a défait son propre pantalon et m'a honoré une seconde fois. Il n'y a pas de doute, je garderai de ces lieux un souvenir… pénétrant.

Puis nous sommes partis nous coucher chacun dans notre dortoir, pour la dernière fois.

Les choses se sont arrangées pour lui. A Noël, j'ai bien remarqué que Harry lui manquait autant que le Quidditch. Sa chambre était tapissée de posters des Cannons ou de photos de sa famille, ses amis et surtout Harry. Cela m'attristait d'être partiellement responsable de ça. Le jeune Attrapeur a dû réfléchir (mais je pense que sa petite amie y est pour beaucoup) et ils se sont réconciliés comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Heureusement d'ailleurs car les recruteurs sont venus et Ronald a évidemment été remarqué.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'il remporté un match plus important que celui de Quidditch. Coups bas, trahisons, mise sur la touche, il en est sorti vainqueur.

Pour ma part, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir connu que Lorenzo, le beau professeur. J'aurais eu peur de m'attacher à mon premier amant. Ça ne me ressemble pas de douter autant mais peut-être que Ronald ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que je suis gay, comme lui, et qu'il n'en a jamais fréquenté d'autres. Comme je lui ai dit, j'ai peur d'être seul sans lui à présent. Mais il vient de naître et le monde s'offre à lui. Que deviendrons-nous lorsqu'il se rendra compte que l'océan est plein de poissons ? Je me dis… je me dis que je devrais le laisser s'envoler, qu'il connaisse d'autres personnes, qu'il ne regrette pas ses choix.

0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ai pris un studio à Londres. Il s'agit d'un vaste entrepôt qui me servira d'atelier pour mes toiles. Libre à Ronald de m'y suivre.

Je ne connais pas notre avenir mais je connais mon présent. J'aime sentir ses mains sur mon corps, je me sens tellement vivant quand il me touche et j'ai l'impression de renaître à chacun de ses regards. Mon présent est justement vautré sur lit n'attendant que moi.

Je le rejoins presque timidement car pour la première fois, c'est moi qui me sens en terre inconnue.

**FIN**


End file.
